A Nobody
by OddEnough
Summary: Hiruzen comes to the decision that telling the village about Naruto's Jinchuuriki status would be too dangerous. So he doesn't. As a result Naruto isn't hated by the village and is able to lead a normal life. Well normal for Naruto.
1. A Decision

**This is an idea I've tossed around for a while. Hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Kakashi entered the Hokage's office in his full Anbu gear minus his mask. Standing at the window looking out onto the broken village was the Sandaime Hokage. He seemed to be holding something in his arms but Kakashi was unable to tell what it was.

"You called for me Hokage-sama?"

"Indeed, I wished to speak to you on an important matter, one I believe that you will have a vested interest in," Hiruzen said.

When Kakashi said nothing Hiruzen continued. "This night has taken a heavy toll on this village. And here at the end I find myself wondering: What could I have done differently? How could I have prevented all this needless loss of life? I have replayed the night in my mind over and over and I have come up with nothing."

Kakashi wanted to say that maybe he shouldn't have given the order to erect the barrier that blocked him, Gai and the other young ninja from participating in the fight. If he had been able to fight, then maybe he could have done something to save his sensei. For the third time one of his teammates was killed and he was helpless to stop it. He would be lying if he said he didn't resent Hiruzen for giving that order. Of course, he did not say that but when he looked up Hiruzen was now facing him and he could tell that his emotions were not unknown to the old Hokage.

Kakashi eyes drifted to the bundle in the Hokage's arms. He was confused as to what it was but then it shifted ever so slightly, and a patch of blonde hair revealed itself. Kakashi's eyes widened when he finally realized what and who he was looking at.

"Is that-?" Kakashi asked desperate for confirmation.

"Yes, young Naruto survived thanks to the sacrifice of both Minato and Kushina but even that is not without consequence. Killing a bijuu is impossible. Minato knew this."

"You don't mean-" Kakashi trailed off.

"Yes, Naruto has taken on the role of being the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi from his mother," Hiruzen said solemnly.

Kakashi was stunned. He had heard that sensei had killed the Kyuubi. He had been skeptical, but he had figured that if anyone could find a way to fell a bijuu it would be his sensei. But it seemed that even that was beyond his ability.

Hiruzen extended his arms. Kakashi quickly crossed the room and accepted Naruto into his arms. Undoubtedly this was the son of Kushina and Minato. He noticed the seal on Naruto's belly. He'd seen Minato's seals often to recognize his craft. Kakashi's heart sank at the thought of the awful situation Naruto had been born into: orphaned and forced to carry a terrible burden.

"When I arrived at the site of the sealing, a barrier had been put up by Kushina. I watched as Minato and Kushina sealed the Kyuubi away. With Minato's dying breath he told me that he wanted Naruto to be viewed as a hero by the village," the old man said.

Kakashi looked up from the child in his arms. He didn't even bother to hide his surprise. "With all due respect I do not think that will go over well."

Hiruzen sighed. He wanted to believe that Kakashi was wrong. But he had lived a long time and he had known Mito and Kushina well. They had both been good people but despite that their reputation in the public eye was tainted by their Jinchuuriki status. And that wasn't just the case in Konoha. Every where he had gone, he had seen the poor treatment of Jinchuuriki with the only exception being the Raikage's brother and even that was to a certain extent.

"Unfortunately, I think you're right. And yet I do not see how to remedy this situation. Perhaps if it was known that he was Minato's son, then that could cover up the negative feelings created by the Kyuubi. But if Naruto's heritage is revealed then we invite Minato's enemies to attack especially in our weakened state," Hiruzen said.

A silence settled over the two. It was a difficult conundrum to solve. How could they honor the late Hokage's wishes and still protect Naruto from the inevitable hatred that was fostered this night. Kushina had faced a lot of hatred from the villagers when she was the Jinchuuriki but for those that had known her personally that had been an issue. But Naruto was too young for anyone to get to know him, if he was older then he could convince people to let go of their hatred. Wait, that was it!

"What if we wait?" Kakashi asked.

"What do you mean?"

"What if we don't reveal his Jinchuuriki status just yet? We wait until he's older, after he's established himself. Once he's created a reputation for himself and is strong enough to protect himself then we can tell him and then the village thereafter," Kakashi explained.

"I see. So, we just do nothing. I had intended to keep Naruto's heritage a secret, so doing this as well would be a simple thing. Yes, it's a fine idea. For now, Naruto Namikaze, Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, will be known from this day forward merely as another unfortunate orphan resulting from the terrible Kyuubi attack of tonight," Hiruzen declared.

"From here you will take Naruto to the orphanage. And I imagine I don't need to make this an order, but I'd like you to keep an eye on Naruto as often as you are able and to keep all that was said tonight a secret," the reinstated Hokage continued.

Kakashi nodded and turned to leave when Hiruzen interjected one more time. "When you arrive at the orphanage please tell the head matron that I will be increasing their funding effective tomorrow. I imagine they will be in need of it after tonight," he said sadly. Kakashi again nodded and vanished from the room.

"I hope that you can forgive me Minato. I can not honor your final wish, not today. Maybe one day when the wounds opened tonight are nothing more than faded scars," Hiruzen thought somberly

 **Six years later**

Kakashi was seated on a rooftop reading his beloved Icha Icha. Or at least it seemed that was the case. To a more trained eye it was clear that his lone eye was not on his book but on the building across the street. The building in question was a medium sized apartment building. On the third floor the cyclops could see a young Naruto in the company of a man and woman, his adoptive parents.

It was three years ago that Naruto was adopted by a civilian couple. Kakashi wanting to keep an eye on Naruto and make sure he was well taken care of would often check on him during his off time. He had even done a background check on the couple who had adopted him. The man, Fukai, was plain looking with no outstanding physical features. He worked as an author who had experienced a fair amount of success. The woman, Kinako was more interesting. She was originally from Kumo and as such possessed their trademark dark skin and white hair. She had studied marine biology and environmental science. All in all, they seemed like good intelligent people, but they were civilians. Which meant they could not protect Naruto from the worst the world had to offer. So Kakashi took it upon himself to watch over Naruto when he could.

A weight dropped besides the Copy ninja. Kakashi tensed but did not move from his spot or turn to face the intruder.

"I had heard you were being creepy, but I didn't expect you to be to staking out the building so blatantly," the newcomer said.

Kakashi finally faced his guest. The jonin was surprised to see Jiraiya standing before him. Kakashi recovered quickly and answered: "I'm not being creepy. I'm just watching over Naruto, to make sure nothing happens to him."

"While Fukai appreciates it, he has asked that you be a bit subtler about it since it's unnerving his wife," Jiraiya said.

"Wait, they saw me?" Kakashi asked in surprise.

"Fukai has. Kinako hasn't but she noticed that Fukai has been on edge more because of your presence. She thinks they angered a spirit and that it's invaded their home," Jiraiya explained.

"Do you know them?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, I've known Fukai for about five years. He's apart of spy network. I only met Kinako a few years ago. They're good people. I'd vouch for them," Jiraiya responded. "But anyways I have to get back on the road. Try to be less creepy about this yeah?"

Kakashi made a noncommittal noise in response. Jiraiya shook his head at the young jonin before handing something to him.

"What's this?" Kakashi asked.

"It's Fukai's first book. It's good; give it a read sometime."

Without another word the Sannin vanished from the rooftop. Kakashi looked over the book in his hands. It was titled "The Line Between". Opening the cover Kakashi found a message. It read: You're welcome to come inside. Surprised at this Kakashi turned towards the apartment building as if looking for confirmation. Fukai was still playing with Naruto while Kinako watched. But for a second Fukai paused and looked towards Kakashi. Before they could make eye contact Naruto captured Fukai's attention once more. Kakashi looked at the book in his hand once more and then left the rooftop.

 **Next chapter Kakashi will meet Naruto's new parents. I'll be updating this monthly alongside my other story.**


	2. Park Conversations

**Happy New Years everyone.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

From his vantage point Kakashi had a good view of Konoha's central park. He could see Naruto playing in a sandbox with who appeared to be a Hyuga child. On a nearby bench Fukai was watching over them. Kakashi dropped beside him.

"Glad you finally accepted my invitation Kakashi," Fukai said without looking. "Especially when my wife isn't around. She gets paranoid pretty easily."

"I apologize for that. It was not my intention to make you and your family uneasy," Kakashi said sheepishly.

"No worries. Given the circumstances it makes sense. After all, it would be unwise to leave Minato's child in a situation that is so uncertain," Fukai replied.

Kakashi tensed for a moment and then asked: "How do you know?"

"It's actually because of you. When my wife and I met Naruto at the orphanage I thought he looked quite similar to Minato, but I brushed it off calling it a coincidence. But then you appeared which confirmed it for me. Your loyalty to Minato is well documented. So, it would not be surprising if you took it upon yourself to watch over his son after Minato's unfortunate death," Fukai explained.

"I see," Kakashi said. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Jiraiya told me that he recruited you to be a part of his spy network. And I wasn't being particularly subtle, because I thought you were a mere civilian."

"Oh, so you were able to find out about that too. Now it's my turn to ask how you know that," Fukai said with amusement. "It's true that I use to be a shinobi, but I gave up that life after the war."

"I have my own sources," Kakashi said.

Fukai laughed. "Fair enough."

"But tell me why did you quit being a shinobi? From what I learned you were quite adept and had a path to becoming a jonin if you wished it," Kakashi questioned.

"Well, if I'm honest I only became a shinobi because I could. Nothing else really interested me at the time. Then during the war, I experienced the callousness of the shinobi world. My team was given a mission that took us to our border of the Land of Rice Fields. We had received intel that Kumo was sending supplies to Iwa and that they would take a path through there. My team was assigned to destroy that caravan. But the intel was a setup. Kumo purposefully leaked that intel hoping to draw out the Yellow Flash. A was with them. But by the time we realized that it was too late. We never had a chance. Our sensei tried to help us escape but, in the end, only I escaped with my life. When I reported back, because the mission was a failure, I was treated like trash. The death of my teammates was treated like a non-issue. It was then I decided that I could never agree with a system that could so casually treat human lives like they were inconsequential. After the war I turned in my headband and I haven't looked back," Fukai explained.

"I see. I'm sorry you had to go through that," Kakashi said. "I also lost my teammates to the war. So, I can understand what you went through."

"Ah, no need to apologize. Everyone experienced loss during the war. And don't get me wrong I still love this village. And I don't hate shinobi or anything like that. I just think that even as a shinobi we're still people first. Unfortunately, the system disagrees with me," Fukai explained.

"Then let me ask you this. Do you intend to enroll Naruto in the shinobi program this fall?" Kakashi asked.

Before Fukai could offer his answer, Naruto came bounding up to the pair.

"Dad, I made a sandcastle. Come see," Naruto said eagerly.

The blonde boy then noticed Kakashi. "Who are you?"

"This is Kakashi. He's a friend of the family. He's a shinobi," Fukai explained.

"Woah, that's so cool. Are you strong?" Naruto asked wonder in his eyes.

Kakashi hesitated. This was his first real encounter with Naruto. It was never his intention to meet Naruto. He was just supposed to be a protector, that was the best role for him. He didn't know how he could face this child when he had failed to protect his parents. He didn't deserve this chance. The cyclops opened his mouth to answer but the words died in his throat.

"He's the strongest in the village except for the Hokage," Fukai supplied noticing Kakashi's haunted expression. "He knows over a thousand jutsus."

"That's so awesome. Can you show me one?" Naruto pleaded.

"Ok," Kakashi said after a moment, still struggling to speak. He thought about it for a moment and then performed a few hand signs. "Summoning Jutsu." In a burst of smoke a small brown dog appeared.

"Yo," the dog said.

"This is Pakkun," Kakashi said. "He's one of my summons from a clan of ninja hounds."

"Wha-? So cool!" Naruto exclaimed and scampered back to the sandbox. "Hinata come look. It's a talking dog."  
"Kakashi what have you gotten me into. You know I'm not a baby sitter," Pakkun complained.

Kakashi chuckled at that. At that moment Naruto bounded back with Hinata in tow. Pakkun never stood a chance as he was mobbed by the two children. Or more accurately by Naruto while Hinata watched. Eventually Naruto coerced Pakkun over to the sandbox with Hinata trailing.

"He's quite a handful," Kakashi noted.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't trade him for anyone," Fukai said fondly.

The two fell into a comfortable silence as they watched the two children play with Pakkun. Eventually Hinata's handler collected her and took her home. Fukai took that as a signal that it was time for them to go home too. He called out to Naruto letting him know they were leaving soon.

"To answer your earlier question, I will be enrolling Naruto in the academy in the fall. I may not agree with the shinobi system, but I know that his legacy is as a shinobi. So, I will honor that," Fukai said. "Plus, I think he has the potential to change this world for the better."

"I think Minato would agree," Kakashi said smiling.

Naruto come running up with his toys in his arms and Pakkun at his side. "Dad I'm ready to go. Can we get Ichiraku ramen?"

"Not tonight kid. Your mom asked me to cook. We'll go tomorrow," Fukai said.

"OK, I like your food too," Naruto then looked at Kakashi. "Are you going to eat with us?"

"Oh, no I couldn't impose," Kakashi averted.

"Well then how about next week," Fukai suggested. "It'll give you a chance to meet my wife as well."

Kakashi hesitated to answer. Was this okay? After all he had experienced he had closed himself off. Not really letting himself get close to anyone. Sure he technically had friends like Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai, but that was more because they insisted they were. If it were up to him he'd stay alone, it's what he deserved after all his failures in life.

Fukai placed his hand on Kakashi's shoulder jolting him out of his thoughts. He had an understanding expression.

"I'm going to insist. It will be good for you. And I'm sure Naruto wants you to come too," Fukai implored.

"Yeah, you should come and then you can show me more cool jutsus," Naruto said bouncing in place.

"You're not going to tell him no are you Kakashi?" Fukai asked.

"Ok, I'll come," Kakashi said slightly reluctantly.

"Yay," Naruto cheered jumping around and scattering his toys.

"Great, how about next Wednesday, at let's say six," Fukai suggested.

Kakashi nodded not really trusting his voice in the moment. After Naruto had recollected his toys, the father and son duo bade Kakashi farewell.

"One more thing. My wife is really nosy, like really nosy. Like she could have been in T&I if she had wanted to. So prepare yourself for that. You might want to bring a friend to help take some of the heat. It's up to you though. We'll see you next week," Fukai waved as he and Naruto disappeared from view.

"A friend huh?" Kakashi pondered. Before he could think on it more Kakashi's stomach growled. "I guess it is about dinner time."

Kakashi vanished from his spot. He began heading to the market district when he passed over a small ramen shop. Remembering Naruto mentioning this restaurant he changed course and ducked into the stall.

"Welcome," an old man behind the counter called out. "Have a seat and we'll be right with you."

Kakashi looked over and to his surprise he saw someone he knew.

"Kurenai?"

The red eyed woman turned from her bowl of ramen and her eyes widened at the sight of Kakashi.

"Kakashi? What are you doing here?" Kurenai asked looking slightly worried.

"I just came to try this place. It was recommended to me," Kakashi explained.

"I see. Well it's nice seeing you out without one of us forcing you," Kurenai said. "Come and sit. We can catch up."

Kakashi obliged and took the stool beside her. He wasn't sure what to talk about so he perused the menu while Kurenai returned to her bowl. After placing his order Kakashi glanced over at the woman beside him. It really had been awhile, her hair was a lot longer than he remembered it being. He felt guilty for almost never speaking to his friends even though they put in so much effort to check up on him.

"Where's Asuma? Aren't you usually with him?" Kakashi questioned.

"Wow, it has been awhile since we spoke. Earlier this year Asuma had a pretty bad falling out with his dad. He took leave from the village and ended up joining the Twelve Guardians," Kurenai explained.

"Oh, well it seems he's making the most of his opportunities I suppose," Kakashi said unsure what to say.

"I guess that's one way to look at it. But I will admit it gets a bit lonely at times. Of course I still spend some time with Anko and Gai but…." Kurenai trailed off.

"But they're aggressively eccentric," Kakashi offered.

Kurenai laughed. Kakashi had never heard her laugh before. He quite liked the sound of it. Kakashi was thinking about telling her as such when his ramen was placed in front of him. After thanking the old man Kakashi grabbed his chopsticks and said thanks for the food. Then he paused. He looked at Kurenai. She was watching him intently.

"Is there something on my face?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know. I've never seen it," Kurenai said.

"It's just a face," Kakashi shrugged.

"Then just let me see it," Kurenai countered.

With a sigh and then a shrug Kakashi lowered his mask (both of them) and started eating. As per usual he ate at inhuman speeds and was done in under thirty seconds, his fastest time yet. Satisfied with the meal he pulled his mask back up. He noticed the old man and his daughter with stars in their eyes behind the counter. Kakashi sighed still not seeing the big deal. He then looked over at Kurenai. She had a pensive look on her face.

"Well?"

"You have a handsome face. I was thinking maybe you were deformed or something," Kurenai said sounding almost disappointed.

Kakashi shrugged and let some money on the counter and exited the stall. Kurenai quickly followed him.

"You're not sulking are you?" she asked.

"No, I finished eating. Why would I stay?" Kakashi asked.

"We were having a conversation," she reminded him.

"But we're still talking now," Kakashi said.

"Yes, because I followed. Honestly I know its been awhile since we've spoken but its like your clueless," Kurenai said shaking her head.

"Sorry," Kakashi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. He then made an abrupt right.

"Where are you going?"

"Home. I have nothing else to do today," Kakashi answered nonchalantly.

"Dammit Kakashi," Kurenai swore.

She grabbed his hand and then yanked him in the other direction. Kakashi almost broke out of her grip, but then his curiosity won out and he let himself get dragged along. She took him to a park, the same one he was at earlier today. She pulled him over to a bench.

"We're going to sit here until we've properly caught up. It's been months since we've seen each other. After all, we are friends aren't we?" Kurenai asked looking a little worried.

"We are," Kakashi confirmed.

Kurenai smiled. And so the two talked. He told her about some of his ANBU missions. And she told him about how she was training to become a jonin. It was the most he had talked to a person in a single sitting since before Minato's death. And the silver haired man found that he was enjoying himself.

It was when the sun went down that they decided to stop. The two exchanged goodbyes and Kurenai made to leave.

"Wait," Kakashi called out.

Kurenai turned to him a questioning expression on her face.

"Are you free next Wednesday?"

 **This chapter kind of got away from me. It ended up being way longer than I meant for it to be, so I had to cut it in two. But I hope you liked all the same.**

 **Also I don't want to spend too much time in Naruto's childhood. Hopefully just a few more chapters and then we can move on to the good stuff.**


End file.
